


City Boy and a Country Kid

by Hidden_Joy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast reference, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Dorks, Fluff, Lukas' mom named the horse, M/M, Philip has never ridden a horse, Philip is Soft, Phillipe the horse, Possible reference to a future fic, There are horses on the Waldenbeck's farm so this totally happened, horse back riding, lukas is an idiot, lukas is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: Philip has never ridden a horse. Lukas has to change that.





	

"It's alright, Phillipe, I'm just brushing you," Lukas told the temperamental horse, shaking his head.

The large creature let out a soft grunt in reply and Lukas rolled his eyes.

"None of that," he reprimanded, running the brush over the dark horse's mane.

"Hey!" Lukas furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the voice of his boyfriend and he glanced over, smiling when he spotted Philip.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Came to see you," Philip answered with a smile, walking further into the barn. "Your dad said you were back here."

Lukas smiled, nodding. "Don't get too close," he warned as Philip came up to him, from the back of the horse. "He's already angry, don't want him kicking you."

"Oh," Philip muttered, eyes widening slightly. He moved further from the horse, walking in a wide half-circle from his spot to end up beside Lukas.

"What's his name?" Philip asked, tilting his head at the horse.

"Phillipe," Lukas answered.

"Lukas, we've been over this. It's _Philip_ ," the dark haired boy teased, smirking at him.

Lukas laughed. "No. That's his name. Phillipe. With two L's," he added, grinning a bit toward his boyfriend.

"Ah, so is he the reason you spelled my name wrong for the first two months we knew each other?" Philip joked with a grin.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Never gonna let me live that down, huh?"

"Nope," Philip answered, popping the 'P' with a laugh.

Lukas shook his head, stroking the brush one last time through Phillipe's mane before going to put it away.

Philip was watching him with a small smile. "So, why's his name Phillipe? You wanted to name him after me?" he joked.

Lukas laughed, shaking his head. "No, my mom named him. He's like twenty years old, dude," he told him, coming back over beside him and the horse.

Philip nodded. "Why'd she name him Phillipe?" he asked curiously.

"She loved Beauty and the Beast, and that's the name of the horse Belle rides," Lukas answered, patting the horse.

"Ah," Philip nodded. He examined the horse, then glanced around at the other stables. "You actually ride these things, like in those cheesy riding movies?" he joked with a smirk, looking back toward Lukas.

The blond raised an eyebrow at Philip. "Uh, yeah, I ride them. We used to have kids come around and pay to ride, but we stopped doing that a few years after Mom died," he answered.

"Wait, these things are actually safe to get on?" Philip asked, eyeing the horse.

Lukas looked at him a moment, looking slightly bewildered. "Wow. Sometimes I forget you're from the city. You've never ridden a horse before, have you?" he asked.

Philip shrugged, keeping his eyes on the horse. "There aren't exactly many horse in the city. I mean, there are carriage rides and shit in Central Park, but other than that," Philip shrugged.

"Okay, well, we're totally fixing that," Lukas grinned at him.

Philip looked at him. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Lukas' grin widened. "I said, we're totally fixing that. You're gonna ride a horse."

Philip blinked, eyes widening ever so slightly. "Yeah, no, that's not happening," he half-laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on, why not? You ride the bike," Lukas pointed out.

"Yeah, the bike is a machine that _you're_  in control of. I trust you. I _don't_ trust this giant animal that could throw me off his back if he doesn't like me," Philip answered. Lukas smiled a bit, letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, but we can still ride together, and I can control the horse. Besides, they only really throw you off if they get spooked or you're rough with 'em," he explained, placing a hand on Philip's shoulder.

Philip raised an eyebrow, glancing at the horse, eyeing him.

"Come on, dude. You'll love it, I promise," Lukas told him, lifting the other hand to Philip's cheek, turning his face gingerly to look at him instead. The hand might have also been a bit of convincing tactic, too. He knew Philip loved it when he was gentle like that.

Philip worried his bottom lip for a moment, leaning slightly into the touch as he looked at Lukas and thought. He eventually breathed a sigh. "Fine."

Lukas grinned. "Savage," he laughed, to which Philip rolled his eyes a bit. Lukas brushed it off. He pressed a quick kiss to Philip's lips, then dropped his hands. "Now, to get you geared up."

[][][][][][][]

"Philip, I promise you aren't gonna fall off, okay?"

"How do you know, what if he hates me?"

"He loves me, so you'll be fine."

Philip eyed the horse, as well as the hand that Lukas was holding down to help pull him up.

"Fine," Philip grumbled, shoving his foot in the stir up and gripping Lukas' forearm to help pull himself up.

He let out a yelp when the saddle wobbled a bit, clinging to Lukas as he flopped down on it.

Lukas laughed softly, earning a hit on the shoulder from Philip.

"Oh, come on, it's cute how scared you are," Lukas grinned.

"It is not," Philip grumbled, arms tight around Lukas' waist and face buried against his shoulder already.

"Philip, we aren't even moving," Lukas grinned.

"I'm not kissing you for a week," Philip decided.

"Now that's just rude," Lukas scoffed.

"And so are you!" Philip complained.

Lukas shook his head. "Okay, come on, baby. You're gonna be fine. Just hold tight, like you do on the bike, okay?"

Philip sighed heavily, but nodded against his shoulder and Lukas gently pressed his heels to Phillipe's sides, urging him out of the barn slowly.

Philip's grip on Lukas tightened even more as the horse started moving, but he didn't say anything.

Lukas made sure that Phillipe didn't pick up pace and only led him around in a small circle before getting to the front of the barn.

He tugged on Phillipe's reins, pulling him to a stop. "What do you think?" Lukas asked, turning his head to look at Philip.

In the time that they'd been riding, Philip had lifted his head so chin was resting on Lukas' shoulder instead of his head being buried against it.

"I think I like it," Philip answered, a small smile appearing on his face.

Lukas grinned. "Good. Wanna go around again?" he asked.

"No, I think that's enough for today," Philip answered.

"Alright," Lukas laughed, and then steered Phillipe back into the barn

"Maybe I'll make a country boy out of you yet," Lukas teased as he pulled himself off the horse.

Philip laughed, taking the hand he held out and stumbling off into his arms. "Not a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> Phillipe's name was taken from Beauty and the Beast, a fantastic movie.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I don"t own Eyewitness or anything you may recognize.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
